The manufacturers of pinball games are always looking for new features and activities that can be applied to the pinball game to add interest and excitement. Previously, moving, three dimensional figures have been provided on the pinball game playfield, for example a dinosaur with a moving head as disclosed in Kaminkow et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,244, or figures of animals or people which may have a moving arm or the like as disclosed in Kaminkow U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,182.
By this invention, an improved moving figure, human or animal, is provided for the entertainment of the player and the action of the game.